Terror
by Ceu Praca
Summary: HTTYD 2 SPOILERS! *ahem* When Berk falls under attack, it's not just Toothless and Hiccup who suffered from the Alpha's command. All dragons, from the largest to the ones small enough to fit in your shoe, fell under the Dark Alpha's influence. And for the first time since the battle with the Red Death, the Terrible Terror is afraid. *Fluffy oneshot*
1. Fear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HTYYD, and I most certainly am not a Terrible Terror in disguise glorifying my-um, _their_ species!

**A/N:** Everyone is always so obsessed with Toothless, Hiccup, Stormfly and Astrid. :P Don't get me wrong, I love them too, but why not show the _other_ dragons some love? Especially the Terrible Terror. No one ever pays any attention to them. :-( Anyway, in the entire How To Train Your Dragon 2 movie, my favorite parts out of all of them were anything with Gothi. Especially at the end, where she was tackled by her Terrible Terrors; it was just _so cute_! So I decided to write that part, at the end, from the point of view of one of Gothi's Terrors. The cover art is sorta representing the Dark Alpha's influence. This is just a fluffy oneshot, in spite of the name and cover art._  
_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The Terrible Terror rarely became scared now that the war was over. In fact, he was proud that the only thing that could elicit a jolt of fright from him anymore was whenever Old Mother got too close to the edge of their lofty home; she didn't have wings, so he knew it would be bad if she fell.

On the days when she behaved herself and stayed away from the edge that was bad for no-wings, he loved life: eat, sleep, eat again, chase his siblings, beg for treats from Old Mother, get petted and play with the dangly things on the end of her stick, hunt fish in the ocean for supper. No, there really was nothing he had to be scared of as long as he could live with Old Mother and his siblings.

_A long, sickeningly familiar call woke him; he barely had time to squeak in utter fear and horror before his vision clouded. An overwhelming, irresistible urge overtook him, the urge to fly, the urge to go to the sounder of the call, the Alpha._

_Through the haze, he felt nothing but sharp snaps of hatred and fury, and his chest expanded as he shot out flame after flame until he could breathe fire no more and sagged, wings barely holding him up, but still he felt that desire to destroy._

_Through the red haze, he heard a voice. No, not a voice, but a sound, an explosion. Night Fury. Toothless. The roar and the screech of blue fire._

His vision cleared. Dazed, he looked around. The island…ice everywhere, ruins burning, people were hurt. He felt pain, anger, sorrow. How much of the hurt was because of him?

Toothless…glowing! Calling, irresistible like the Alpha, but nicer. Night Fury is an Alpha, a nice Alpha? Good! His siblings hovered around him, chirping worriedly, and he screeched happily to let them know that he was okay. Bad Alpha gone!

Where was Old Mother? He didn't…hurt her, did he? He flapped his wings and spun around, catching sight of her, too close to the edge, and he squeaked in joy and alarm, diving to tackle her with his siblings, all of them swarming her to get her away and keep her from falling as he licked her face, so happy that he hadn't hurt her.

He heard her soft, gentle chuckles, and he purred, nuzzling her and feeling her hand stroke his back; he and his siblings clung tightly to her as she stood, unwilling to let her go again, and, together, they carried her down to see the new Alpha.


	2. NOTE

_**Hello there, friends. I normally don't do this, using a chapter as an author's note, but I figured that this would be the best way to reach you all, considering how many of you seem to only review as a "Guest," and therefore rendering it impossible for me to respond to you. **_

_**My old computer was destroyed a while back, and I only just recently got a new one. Getting back to where I left off is next to impossible because I have been gone from my writings for a long time, and I'm finding it difficult to reintegrate myself into my stories. **_

_**That, and as I'm reading over all of my works, I find myself being increasingly annoyed at some of the stories; many of them have things left out that should have been included, or have grammatical errors, etc. For instance, Dragon Sword is actually missing a few chapters, and is lacking an explanation for Tempest and why he acts so strangely, in addition to a few other missing details. That, and I kept forgetting to include Navi in the story, and I really need to fix that. I don't care how annoying she is, she is a central character in Ocarina of Time.**_

_**Guide of Darkness also needs to be reworked, and The Smallest Light, like above, is missing a few scenes and needs some more detail and reworking. Many of the stories in the Redemption Series(and I'm sorta embarrassed to admit this) are actually first drafts. Oh, and the Dragon Series was renamed to the Redemption Series.**_

_**Metroid: Recondite is also a bit too fast-paced and jumbled; things need to be described clearer, events need to transpire slower, etc.**_

_**A lot of my Person of Interest oneshots need to be reworked to include more realism.**_

_**Due to these problems, I will be reworking ALL of my stories, whether they be for Metroid, the Legend of Zelda, or Person of Interest. I will be going over them chapter-by-chapter, starting at the beginning, to fix errors, update continuity, and add/remove stuff. **_

_**Because of this, it may take quite a while for any "new" chapters to be published until I have completely overhauled the chapters that already exist. I'm sorry that this is happening, but I feel that it is the only way I will ever be able to get back to writing regularly.**_

_**If it's any consolation, this means that you'll be able to read all-new chapters and content!**_


End file.
